


Tea Time

by magicites



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Family, Gen, Who doesn't like tea time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicites/pseuds/magicites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only have so little time to teach her so many different things, but there's always time for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme about cute family scenes a while back. Posting it here while I struggle and flail about with my other works that I still need to finish.

Ever since a meteor came crashing down in front of you, carrying what would later become your pride and joy, you knew your time was short. You also knew that, being on an island in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a mystical teleporting dog to keep you company, it was up to you to teach this little girl as much as you could in as little time as possible.

In her first year and a half or so of life, you teach her the basic things you believe babies need to know: what is acceptable in mouths and what isn’t, how to not fall into the ocean and drown, how to maneuver throughout the house, which plants are edible, how to navigate that blasted World Wide Web. Simple, basic things that everyone should know. Good thing that she’s a sharp one and an extremely fast learner, otherwise you’d really be worried!

On the day of her second birthday, you decide to step it up a few levels. After the required birthday party, complete with a little hat and irradiated steak for Becquerel, you sit Jade down and look her straight in her eye. “Now, my little gem,” you address her, and she giggles at the nickname, smiling at you with big, buck teeth, “I don’t think I’ll be able to stick around for too much longer! You’re a bright young lass, but we’ll really need to crack open the old books if you’re to have any chance on this blasted island!”

She nods, her glasses slipping down her nose. You’re going to need to teach her how to tighten those up as well. “Ok, grampa!” She says, smiling. “But first, can we have tea?”

“Why, my dear, you have hit my weak spot! I can never turn down a good cup of tea!”

At Jade’s insistence, no gals of cerulean complexion join your small party, but that thought flies out of your mind the second Becquerel jumps up on the table. You nearly go red in the face getting the mangy white god-mutt off the table, while Jade sits in her seat and claps in delight.

By the time you’re reduced to shouting obscenities at the beast in an attempt to get him to leave, Jade’s giggling so hard she has to gasp for breath.

She doesn’t even notice the tufts of white fur, falling like the snowflakes you never get to see on this island, land in her cup of tea.

You make sure not to let her drink it.


End file.
